For Once the Shadows Gave Way to Light
by BohemiaLMM
Summary: Another short but cute M/R slash. Mark breaks down and Roger is the only one who can bring back the old Mark. This is set in Collins' POV and I find it rather cute. R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: As I've said in previous stories, none of these characters or regular settings belong to me. They all belong to Jonathon Larson.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, here's another short story I wrote in Math class. This is dedicated to a frined at school who reminds me of Mark and he was acting crazy so it gave me my idea. Reviews are nicely accepted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
(Collins POV)  
  
It's been a few years since Roger left to pursue his fame, and only two and a half since Mark went away to the asylum. God, that was a hard day.  
  
I remember it well, and I was the only one who knew why he was in the condition. It was about Roger leaving; he was so broken up over it. You see, Mark's been in love with Roger for nearly six years now, and, not very long after our musician left, his sanity left him.  
  
I walked into the loft, only to find the timid filmmaker huddled in the corner muttering nonsense. I tried to relax him, but he ketp saying that Roger wasn't going to come back and that roger wasn't our friend anymore. Alas, much to my dismay, I had no choice but to call the 'white- coats'.  
  
I was hard to see him go, and he kept saying that he had to wait for Roger. That was the moment when I realized that roger was the only way to save Mark. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
(Collins POV)  
  
Everyday I went to go visit Mark and I tried to help him, then I'd go about trying to get a hold of Roger. Do you have any idea of how hard it is to track down a celebrity who's your friend?? Well, unfortunately, it took me two years.  
  
It happened to be a stroke of luck that Roger was going to be doing a concert in good ol' NYC. Maureen and Joanne managed to get tickets, bless them.  
  
After the concert, I knew I had to see Roger. Walking past the security guard I went over to him.  
  
"Collins!" Roger beamed at me. "Nice to see you!" He hugged me.  
  
"Nice to see you, too." I said. "But look, I need to talk to you about something," I looked around, "in private."  
  
"Uh, sure. Ok." Roger led me to his change-room. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Mark's gone insane." I told him.  
  
"What? He's what??" The guitarist blinked at me. "How?? When?"  
  
"Not to long after you left," I responded. "And it's because you left. He loves you, Roger. The poor guy broke down when you left. You're the only one that can help him."  
  
It took a moment for Roger to process all this, but when he looked at me he said, "When's the soonest we can go see him?"  
  
"Tomorrow at noon."  
  
"I'll pick you up."  
  
With that, I left him to his fans. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Do I even have to tell you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
(Collins POV)  
  
True to his word, Roger picked me up at twelve and we drove in silence.  
  
When we reached the hospital, I led him down to Mark's room and a doctor let Roger inside. Then, without Roger or Mark knowing, I slipped into the room.  
  
Roger went over and knelt by Mark. "Hey, Mark." He smiled softly.  
  
Mark looked up. "Roger?" Roger nodded lightly and Mark seemed amazed, but that only remained for a few seconds. "You aren't Roger!" The camera-man shouted. "You're one of them trying to trick me, but I'm not fooled! My Roger doesn't wear fancy clothes, my Roger doesn't own designer shoes, my Roger doesn't have a cell-phone," his voice got quieter, "my Roger would've come back sooner..."  
  
I saw the hurt on Roger's face and the tears in Mark's eyes. This wasn't going so well...  
  
"Mark," Roger said in a saddened voice, "I am your Roger." When Mark gave him a doubtful look, he continued. "Would a doctor know most of your secrets? Would a doctor be as desperate to help as I am? Would a doctor love you with all his heart and more?" Then, with tears in his eyes as well, Roger said, "Would a doctor do this?" He placed his lips upon Mark's in a small yet passionate kiss. I figured it was time for me to leave.  
  
It's now been six months since all that, and Roger's put his tour on hold. He's living in the loft so he can help Mark, who's getting much better. Another thing you should know, Mark and Roger are now a couple; and I wish them the best on their new lives.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the bad ending. Anyways, feel free to review. 


End file.
